Storms of Peace
by MistystarX
Summary: Bluestar has received a prophecy. It says that the Clans are facing destruction, and two cats, kin of her kin, will have the power to save the Clans. As tensions between the Clans rise, Bluestar and Joeytail must work together to train as many warriors as possible, and find discover the two cats that are prophesied to save them from annihilation.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Bluestar- blue-grey she-cat

 **Deputy:** Joeytail- orange tabby with amber eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Cinderpelt- gray she-cat with crippled leg

Apprentice, Jaypaw

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats not nursing kits)**

Brackenfur- golden brown tom

Mudheart- brown tabby tom

Russetclaw- young red she-cat

Sandstorm- golden she-cat

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Brightheart- dappled she-cat, face savaged by dogs

Birchfall- brown tabby

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Dustpelt- brown tom

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Cloudtail- white tom with blue eyes

Cloudfur- grayish white tom, also with blue eyes

Mousewhisker- big gray tom with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray she-cat

 **Queens: (she-cats expecting/nursing kits)**

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell she-cat

(mother of Brackenfur's kits: Amberkit, Mosskit)

 **Elders: (former warriors)**

Mousefur- wiry brown she-cat

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Blackstar- big white tom with black paws

 **Deputy:** Ravenpelt- sleek black tom with dark eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud- small, thin, brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Stonepaw

 **Warriors:**

Clawpelt- tabby brown tom

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Rowanclaw- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Nightfall- dark black she-cat

Apprentice, Forestpaw

Bushtail- striped brown tom with bushy tail

Brackenheart- brown tom

Cloudfeather- blue she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowpelt- brown tom with white spots

Whiteclaw- black tom with white paws

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Ratscar- skinny dark brown tom

Snowbird- white she-cat

Apprentice, Frogpaw

Violetheart- dark blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Juniperpaw

 **Queens:**

Cloudheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and paws

(mother of Joshkit and Ravenkit)

Cherrytail- russet she-cat

(expecting Sparrowpelt's kits)

 **Elders:**

Mustytail- extremely old brown tom

Heavystep- gray tom

Mosspelt- brown tabby she-cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Leopardstar- golden she-cat with spots like leopards

 **Deputy:** Mistyfoot- blue grey she-cat

 **Medicine Cat-** Willowshine- gray she-cat

Apprentice, Starpaw

 **Warriors:**

Hawkfrost- muscular tabby brown tom

Apprentice, Fishpaw

Stonefur- gray tom

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Blackclaw- black tom

Grasspelt- slender beige she-cat

Mothwing- golden tabby she-cat

Reedtail- brown tabby tom

Rushtail- black tom with white spots

Apprentice, Waterpaw

Hollowflight- brown tom with brown stripes

Darkpelt- black tabby tom with extremely dark eyes

Flamepelt- red tom with black eyes

 **Queens:**

Poppydawn- creamy white she-cat

(mother of Flamepelt's kits: Riverkit, Tigerkit, Stripekit)

 **Elders:**

Mudfur- brown tom, former medicine cat

Reedwhisker- brown tom with one green eye and one blue eye

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Dawnstar- creamy brown she-cat with dark brown stripes

 **Deputy:** Talltail- black tom with white spots and long tail

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkface- old brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelflight

 **Warriors:**

Juniperbranch- fast, green, she-cat

Apprentice, Marigoldpaw

Harespring- tabby brown tom with multicolored eyes

Dandelionpelt- tortoiseshel she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Runpaw

Leopardrunner- small, golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Redpaw

Gorsebush- small, brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Mapleclaw- dappled orange she-cat

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Rabbitclaw- huge brown and gold striped tabby tom

Sheeptail- friendly white tom

Featherpelt- grayish brown tom

Apprentice, Moorpaw

 **Queens:**

Snowtail- white she-cat

(mother of Rabbitclaw's kits: Windkit, Bluekit, Amberkit, Halfkit, and Thrushkit)

 **Elders:**

Whiskerface- very old gray tom

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Come," a blue-grey queen called to her kits to follow her. "Let's go on an adventure! We're going to see your father."

A flame colored kit bounded out of the den, squeaking excitedly. "Shhh!" the queen shushed. "We mustn't wake anyone!"

After the flame colored kit came a silver kit with shiny golden eyes. She followed her brother to where their mother was standing. "I thought our father was-" the flame-colored kit was cut off as his mother swished her tail across his mouth.

"No more questions," the queen mewed. "We must hurry, before we all freeze to death."

She led her kits to Sunningrocks, a place long disputed between ThunderClan and RiverClan. An orange tabby waited silently on the other side of the river; his ears pricked up as he heard the approaching of the cats and the mewling of the kits.

The queen sadly gazed at her kits as she helped them onto the stepping stones, until they were on the other side of the river. She touched noses with the orange cat.

"I knew you would come," he meowed. "Are you sure you want to make this decision?"

"Leopardstar grows weaker and weaker by the day," the blue-grey queen replied, voice thick with emotion. "I must become leader in her place, and I cannot do that while nursing kits."

The orange tom frowned. "But don't you love your- our- kits? You would give them up just for your ambition?" he asked.

The queen let out a sob. "No!" she cried out. "You don't understand! I love these kits, but the Clan is being threatened by violence. If I don't become leader next, the peace between the four Clans will be destroyed, with battles far worse than Sunningrocks."

To her kits, she mewed, "Dear kits, this is your father, Joeytail. You will be going home with him."

The silver kit spoke first. "Our father is ThunderClan?"

"The deputy of ThunderClan," Joeytail purred amusingly. "Come on, kits, we have to go. The strong tabby began to lead the kits towards camp. He turned and looked back at his mate. "Have you named them?" he asked.

"Yes," the queen managed to make out. "The silver she-kit is Stormkit, and the flame colored tom is Firekit.

Joeytail nodded. "Those are very good names, and they will be well cared for in ThunderClan. But they will never know you as their mother. I will raise them as pure ThunderClan; when they get a good night's sleep, they will forget this."

The queen's reply was only a sob. Then she turned and raced back to her camp.

 **Bluestar's POV**

Bluestar curled up in her den and wished she could just have a good night's sleep. Lately, her dreams had been very confusing. She wished StarClan would send her dreams that she had some idea, if very little, of what they meant.

She woke up in a bright place, on a piece of starry grass. "StarClan," she breathed. A golden tom padded up to her and touched noses with her. "Sunstar!" Bluestar yowled.

Sunstar had been the previous ThunderClan leader, and was Bluestar's mentor. "Greetings, Bluestar." he meowed gravely. "There are bad times coming for all the Clans."

"Bad times?" Bluestar asked. "But the Clans have been at peace for moons!"

"StarClan cannot see everything," Sunstar explained. "But there will rise a great evil, strong enough to wipe out all the Clans. And there will be two cats, kin of your kin, that have the power to save the Clans from utter destruction."

"What cats?" Bluestar bounded forward as Sunstar padded away, eager to learn more. "What destruction?"

"Sunstar gazed back sadly and continued to pad away. "If we knew, we would tell you, but this warning is all we can give. Have courage, Bluestar." Then, he disappeared, and Bluestar woke up in her nest, feeling confused. The prophecy that Sunstar had given her still rang clearly through her head.

 _The Clans are facing destruction. There will be two cats, kin of your kin, that have the power to save the Clans._


End file.
